Snow
by amber-was-here130
Summary: Its full of snow in the Sereitei. Oneshot between Sajin and Ai. Sajinxoc


**Ok this fic is about Sajin and Ai there is no sexy time in here just love and hot chocolate. I do not own bleach I only own Ai Kitsune and any other such Oc that may or may not appear in here. plz enjoy and if u feel like it review.**

* * *

Sajin shook himself vigorously to remove the snow stuck to his fur, then he quietly stepped into his and Ai's home and was met with a rather curious sight. There on his bed under his blankets was a moving lump, and he was sure he heard a sigh come from the bed as well. He walked over to it then crouched down unsure of what he was going to uncover. Slowly Sajin pulled the blanket back and saw it was Ai under there, she was wearing her sleep robe and was curled up into a ball, her tail flicking around like crazy. "Ai?" He asked quietly and watched as Ai smiled sweetly before she pulled the blanket back over her and proceeded to roll around under them. "Mmmm The blanket just came back from the wash and its still warm and it smells good too." Ai said breathing in a deep breath. Sajin smiled and shook his head in wonder, as he watched the blankets shift and squirm some more. Ai was in her third week of being pregnant, and she had already done some very... _intriguing_ things. She now had an insatiable appetite for raw fish and not in sushi form either, as well as chicken. Cooked or raw it didn't matter if anyone went near a chicken while Ai was in this state they lost limbs. She'd moved everything in their bedroom around five times already, her sense of smell had become better than any human's or dog's it was keener than Sajin's nose as well. Ai would also go from being happy and bubbly to crying in a second, according to the book he'd gotten from Captain Unohana concerning what happened while a woman was pregnant. This was all normal the only thing abnormal was Ai's want to eat raw fish as well as the occasional under cooked chicken, it had scared Sajin at first because he'd read that raw fish could be bad for the baby. But Captain Unohana told him it was probably the cause of Ai's more animal like traits. Considering foxes in the wild ate raw fish and poultry, she also became restless. She did paperwork less often and tried to wander the Sereitei, which Sajin made sure to have someone trail her when she did this. He wasn't going to have Kurosutchi harming Ai especially while she was like this, the pregnancy was also effecting him.

Kurosutchi had just walked by Ai on his way to Squad 12 from the monthly Captains' meeting and Sajin had out right snarl at the man in front of all the other Captains sounding as much of a wolf as he looked. For once in his life Kurosutchi had looked scared, but it was understandable when you have someone of Sajin's looks and size snarling at you, you back the fuck up. The Head Captain had then advised Captain Kurosutchi to keep his distance from Squad 7.

It seemed every time another male got to close to Ai no matter who they were he became wary, while they would talk Sajin would glare. Some primal instinct in him made him want to defend Ai and the unborn child from any and all danger. Other men counted as a danger.

Sajin watched as Ai suddenly crawled out from under the blanket and into his lap and rubbed her face against his chest like a cat before she went limp against him with a sigh. "I like how warm you are." Ai said happily.

Sajin wrapped his arms around her small frame carefully. "Are you cold?" He asked worried she might be getting a fever. Ai shook her head. "No... I just like how warm you are." She said burying her face in the folds of his Captains' jacket. Sajin smiled and petted her ears with one hand while the other snaked its way down to her stomach, the signs of Ai carrying a child within her were just becoming evident as he cupped the slight bulge at her stomach.

Ai hummed and shifted so that way he could have better access as his large hand started to rub her tummy gently. She liked it when he rubbed her tummy like that, it made no sense but then again most of what Ai did didn't make much sense anymore. "Can I go outside Sajin?"

"No." Was his immediate answer as he remembered how cold it was as well as how hard it had been snowing for the past hour. It would blow over here soon but Ai wouldn't be going outside without him in the snow and ice. Unfortunately Ai didn't make the best of decisions while she was in such a delicate state. She slept in possibly the last place someone would think to sleep, and her sense of tact was completely gone. Sajin grimaced as he recalled the last incident. Sajin and Ai had gone for a walk Captain Soi Fon was also outside and she shook her head as she watched Ai look around aimlessly. Then Sajin's lovely Ai grew fangs as she snarled. "Are you always such a hormonal bitch!" Sajin still couldn't looked at the woman without her glaring at him. Ai had also asked Captain Kyoraku out right in front of both their squads if he was trying to be a cross dresser. Sajin had apologized furiously to the bewildered Captain then to have Ai ask around him. "I know your not gay... so are you bi?" Captain Kyoraku's girlfriend fell into a fit of laughter.

She told Captain Zaraki that he was a blood thirsty bastard and if he made Aki cry she'd cut his penis off.

She told the Head Captain that he was mean.

Ai told Captain Ukitake he was _pretty_. He loved this woman with all his heart but she was just everywhere at once, one day she'd slipped away without his knowing and when he did find her it was at Squad 6 crying her eyes out on Captain Kuchiki's shoulder. The man had looked terrified when Sajin had come across them as Ai babbled about how she was going to get fat, then she went silent as she fell asleep against him. Captain Kuchiki thanked Sajin as he took Ai away the look of gratitude was clear.

And this had all happened in one week, now Sajin didn't leave her alone in public. He was to afraid of what else would come out of Ai's mouth, most of the Captains were understanding in the fact she was pregnant which meant Ai had a 'I'm crazy' sign on her.

Ai pouted up at Sajin. "Come on I want to play in the snow!" She whined leaning up to nuzzle his face with hers. Sajin couldn't resist nuzzling back as he spoke in a soothing tone. "You can Ai... but its past 10:00 at night and its a blizzard right now. So just wait and I promise I'll take you outside once it calms down."

"Okay." Ai sighed and slumped back down against him. Her eyes drooped as he started to massage her ears gently, Sajin knew everything about her body. He knew if he did this it would turn her on in a second, as well as if he did that it would soothe her and make her sleepy. Like right now Sajin knew if he touched her sensitive fox-like ears just the right way she would fall asleep in seconds.

Sajin smiled in triumph as Ai went to sleep in his arms with ease, he carefully moved her to the bed. Then got changed and slipped under the covers with her.

.

MORNING

Sajin opened the door for Ai, the storm had calmed down and now the entire Sereitei was covered in snow. Ai dashed out when she spotted Iba, she yelled at him while she ran for him across the snow like a mad woman. "Tetsuzaemon touch my tummy there's a bump!"

"DON'T RUN!" Both Iba and Sajin ordered Ai's sense of smell may be better but her balance had suffered greatly. Iba caught Ai before she fell on her butt from a bit of ice, a look of both relief and a slight hint of fear on his face. Iba was glad he'd caught Ai before she fell and hurt herself or the baby, but he knew how the Captain was whenever another man got to close to Ai. He kept a careful eye on his Captain as Ai tugged on his hand wanting him to feel the baby bump there. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place, if he touched Ai's stomach it might make Captain Komamura mad. But if he refused Ai she might start crying or worse get mad herself, neither option looked good. "Ai I thought you wanted to be outside for the snow now that the storm is gone." Sajin said as he placed a large hand on her shoulder. Ai's attention was diverted much to Iba's relief. "Oh ya! Bye Tetsuzaemon you can touch my tummy later." Ai said as she headed off to God knows where with Captain Komamura following close behind.

.

Sajin watched as Ai turned and fell into a snow pile and started to make a snow angel. He smiled _Perhaps today will be a calm one_

His hope was shattered as a snowball appeared out of no where and hit Ai in the chest when she stood up. He turned getting ready to tear into whoever was foolish enough to do such a thing. He saw Rangiku there rolling up another snow ball grinning. Then Ai threw a snow ball back at the woman, Sajin was torn now he tried to keep Ai from getting hit but she was determined to throw snowballs back as well as at every soul reaper who came to close igniting an immediate snowball fight. Anyone who came to close got pulled into the ruckus, Sajin laughed as little orbs of powdery snow hit him in waves , considering he was the biggest person there making him the easiest target. Then one well aimed snowball hit him in the nose, he wiped snow from his eyes as he saw the culprit; Ai.

Ai giggled as she threw handfuls of snow at Sajin while he stalked to her a playfully light in his golden eyes. Then he scooped up a double handful of snow and dumped it right on her head, Ai gasped at the cold substance now covering her. Ai looked up at him and Sajin just grinned, Ai growled playfully and tackled into him. His uneven footing on the snow and ice causing him to fall with ease, Sajin held Ai protectively as snow cushioned his fall.

Ai crawled up his prone form like a spider until her face was inches from his, Sajin couldn't contain the smile on his face. It widened when Ai kissed his nose, then he noticed how red her cheeks and nose were her lips were even beginning to turn blue. "Come on lets get you something warm to drink." he said standing up with Ai still in his arms. He kept her body shielded from flying snowballs while they left the battle ground.

.

Ai sipped her hot chocolate it really did hit the spot. Sajin dried his fur off with a towel, other squad members were filing into the dining hall as well looking for something warm and chocolatly to drink, snow covering most of them from the all out snowball war. Ai looked up to see Sajin had stopped drying off and was giving her a rather strange look. "What?"

Sajin just smiled and replied. "I just thought of how here soon it won't just be me and you enjoying the snow."

That made Ai go off into a blissful daze as she imagined a little child of theirs playing in the snow with her and Sajin. _I hope to god I have a camera when that happens_


End file.
